


100 theme challenge

by sachu



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachu/pseuds/sachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 theme challenge with Okabe/Kurisu as the pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.	Introduction – Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> 100 theme challenge that's modded a bit, instead of one theme per entry I'm combining every 2 themes to form one prompt. First one deals with Okabe bringing Kurisu home to meet his parents.

It had been over a year since the events of that summer passed; Okabe even though he was still slightly awkward around Kurisu had managed to make some form of progress in their relationship. So he had decided to take a further step and take Kurisu to visit his parents in Ikebukuro even though he was nervous about it since he hadn’t told them anything about her outside of Kurisu being a lab member. It’s not like he didn’t want to tell his parents more but it was complicated in a number of ways; he didn’t know how to phrase “without her I would be lost and not here to even say this” or at least something along those lines. After everything that happened and his normal persona his parents wouldn’t take anything seriously unless he dropped the act and decided to act like a normal boy for once.

Okabe tried to keep his cool as the train entered the Ikebukuro station, he motioned to Kurisu that they were going to get off here and then walk to his house which wasn’t that far away from the station.

“We’ll need to take the back route; the organization knows that I’m here. They’ll try to attack us if we take the main route to the house.” Okabe followed up with a grin and a laugh before he pointed to a side alley that was really a short cut he always took with Mayuri whenever he went home. 

Kurisu just sighed and tried to not make a comment about how silly Okabe was being. She was used to it at this point and just played along since she didn’t want to get him worked up before they got to his parent’s house. She knew that he was already pretty stressed about it; the look on his face the whole time just screamed “this is a bad idea even for me”, which was a rare sight to see on the mad scientist’s face.

It didn’t take long with Okabe’s shortcut and they ended up a street away from the house within ten or so minutes of walking. He was a few steps ahead of Kurisu trying not to look back at his assistant since he was trying to come up with a game plan and if she had saw how he looked it would just be bad news. They walked up to a western style house with a nameplate reading Okabe’s last name; the house had a decent amount of upkeep and looked nice considering how old it was. Now it just came down to ringing the doorbell and being let in, Okabe took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell as soon as he did his mother opened the door and gave him a warm smile.

“Mom there’s someone I want to introduce you to”


	2. 2.	Making History – Rivalry

It was a hot afternoon in the lab, since Okabe was still being cheap about not buying an a/c the only breeze was coming through the open window. How he managed to not overheat in the room was a different story all together, but that was Okabe and his need to save money somehow. Kurisu was reading a book on the couch, while Okabe was grabbing something from the fridge which just happened to be the last bottle of Dr.pepper that Kurisu had claimed for herself. Knowing that Okabe would try to take it, the red head closed the book which caused a somewhat loud slam noise and looked over.

“Okabe, I wrote my name on that bottle.”

“Really now? Because I don’t see it and if it’s in the fridge then it is free game for the lab.”

Okabe just wanted something cold to drink and it was the last thing in the fridge so he was going to use any method to get it. He left out a small laugh and unscrewed the cap on the bottle, right as he did that Kurisu got out of her seat and grabbed the bottle from him. She wasn’t happy at all, it wasn’t just about the fact she spent her own money on it, there was also the fact she wrote her name on it and told Okabe no to take it when she had put it in the fridge in the first place.

“If you want to play a game over it, then why don’t we play Rainet. The winner gets the drink, deal?”

As much as Kurisu didn’t want to lose the drink it was more about getting payback on Okabe. Since she knew he couldn’t win at the game it would be a simple defeat and her soda would be back in her hands and out of the mad scientists.

“Fuu, you think you can beat me assistant?”

Okabe wasn’t going to back down; it was more than just about the drink at this point it was a call on his manhood. Ok not really it was just a game, but if he backed down now it would show that he wasn’t serious and Kurisu would just make fun of him for days to come.

“If it’s anything like before, yes I’m 100% sure that I can beat you.”

The two set up the board and played for over an hour before there was a winner.

Of course, it didn’t turn out as planned and Kurisu had lost. Okabe managed to throw out every stupid idea in the book and she didn’t take him seriously which caused an opening that spelled defeat within a few turns. 

“It was foolish to try and beat me assistant! I have grown in power since that game and Rainet is no match for my mad scientist powers.”

Okabe took the drink off the table and finally unscrewed the cap and took a slip before placing it back on the table. He did feel bad for taking it, even if he did win the match so he decided to make a truce for now.

“You can have the rest.”

Okabe pointed at the drink and tried to give Kurisu a look that said “I’m sorry”.

“You’re not forgiven for all this, just so you know.”

Kurisu picked up the bottle and tried not to smile at Okabe since he was trying to be nice. She ended up drinking the rest after Okabe looked away, but her face was bright red after doing so.

“I-I forgot to pour it in to a different container”

It was an indirect kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second theme, while it's not really "making history" Okabe does win a game of Rainet for once so it counts.


	3. Unbreakable – Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date times

The air was thick and it was hot outside, Okabe was fanning himself while waiting outside the train station. He wasn’t wearing his normal labcoat which made him feel a little out of it, but instead he was wearing a collared shirt and nice slacks and a belt that fit properly. Naturally he wasn’t the one who came up with the outfit, the week before Mayuri had gone with him shopping after she was given a secret list by Kurisu on what to get. That shopping trip turned in to hours of store hopping in order to find something decent and well within a cheap price range considering Okabe was paying out of pocket for all of this. 

He really didn’t want to but knowing that his assistant was the one that ordered all this there was no way out of it, unless he sat through hours of being yelled at and then jokes poked at him by Daru. Which was something he wanted to avoid considering everything that had already happened to him at this point, pressing your luck wasn’t something that was going to happen.

Okabe had gotten to the train station early considering going at his normal pace would end up with him being late. Kurisu wasn’t going to be there for another 15mins since they agreed to meet up at noon and it was only 11:45. He wanted to meet at the lab since he wouldn’t have to get up early to get ready but Kurisu was staying at a hotel a train station away this time since she was teaching outside of Akihabara for the time being at a different school for a guest series of lectures. It was cheaper for her to stay at a different hotel for a few weeks than to pay for the train to get to and from, though in the long run it didn’t matter since she managed to go to the lab a few times a week mainly during the weekends to spend time with everyone. 

Okabe had already made his case about it but Kurisu stated that it was in her better interest to stay there instead of just her normal hotel. There was no winning when it came to something like this so Okabe didn’t bring it up again after the first conversation.

As soon as he took out his phone to check the time again he noticed his red haired assistant walking out of the station. Kurisu was wearing a sundress with a small bag over her shoulder, it was completely different from her normal look and it gave a more mature aura, something Okabe lacked.

Kurisu walked up to Okabe and gave him a quick wave before turning away, her face was starting to turn red. She normally didn’t dress this nice, but it was a date after all or could you even call it that. She had asked him to join her for the afternoon and didn’t say anything else besides where to meet and what time to do so at.

“Mayuri managed to do everything I asked it looks like”

She gave Okabe another look over, he even bother to shave for once which was some sort of sign that he cared about how he looked today.

“It cost a pretty penny, wearing my labcoat would have been better, though Mayuri dragged me out before I could even get a word out.”

Of course Okabe was mainly joking; he wanted to play along with it for now.

“If I didn’t ask Mayuri to help out then odds are you’d show up in dirty clothes and hair like you just woke up.”

Not like she wasn’t ok with that, she liked how Okabe looked no matter what it’s just that when he bothered to look nice he really took her breath away.  
Okabe just sighed and tried to make a quick comeback but Kurisu just counted with even better insults. There was no winning this battle of looks; it was a waste of energy to keep going.

“Where do you want to go Christina?”

“How many times do I have to say there’s no –tina”

She pouted a little before opening her mouth again.

“A-anywhere is fine if you’re with me.”

Kurisu quickly turned away after that since she could barely get the last part of that phrase out before her face turned hot red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chp's theme was Unbreakable – Obsession so it ended up being a date with Okabe having some unbreakable resolve and Kurisu wanting Okabe to look nice.


	4. Eternity – Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the first thing that comes to mind with eternity... weddings of course.

It was finally the big day, after months of planning and trying to work over different time zones because Kurisu couldn’t stay in Japan due to a report that was being worked on. It was finally the day bells would ring and flowers would be tossed, it was Okabe and Kurisu’s wedding day.

Of course before all this, there was how Okabe even managed to propose to his assistant which ended up being a little silly, but it was Okabe’s style and that’s all that mattered.

  
He had bought a bottle of Dr.pepper and had put the ring in it, but the ring was inside of a capsule that Mayuri had given him. Said capsule was just an old container for a random prize from a vending machine and it fit perfectly in to the bottle as well as holding the ring. Problem was after he had given it to Kurisu she noticed it almost instantly after taking a few sips since she almost chocked on it instead. After scolding him for almost an hour about how stupid his idea was and how she almost died, Kurisu said yes to the whole thing.

Now months later it was time to go through with all the official business part of it. Both of them didn’t want to have a big wedding, just one with friends and family. Though the family part was just Okabe’s parents and Kurisu’s mother, ever since her father had gotten taken away due to what happened when he tried to leave the country she hadn’t spoken to or seen him. She had tried to call and text him over the years but didn’t get any sort of answer, but in spite of Okabe throwing a fit over her wanting to invite him to the wedding she sent him a letter with the invite and was even willing to pay his travel fees to get him there. While both of their families would be there, there were also all of the other lab members and Yuki plus a few old classmates that Daru said had to be invited. Along with Mr.Braun and Nae who had to be invited since they put up with Okabe and the others nonstop and were pretty much family, Okabe even asked Mr. Braun to be the pastor. In total there was going to be 20-30 people, which was the perfect amount.

Okabe was pretty upfront about not wanting to have the wedding in a church since he thought it was out there considering that none of them had any big religion reason to even go to one. Kurisu just went along; as long as the place was nice she didn’t really have any disagreements, in the end they just agreed to have it in the backyard of Okabe’s parent’s house. Since they had offered the space since it was the least they could do for the two of them.

The two of them were getting ready in different rooms, Okabe’s parents were persistent when it came to the idea of the bride and groom not seeing each other until they walk down the aisle . Okabe protested but was shot down by his mother who threatened to show everyone baby photos if he didn’t go along with everything. After an hour of getting ready it was time for the wedding to start, Okabe was wearing a tux and his hair wasn’t pulled back it was neatly combed and parted.

Standing next to him was Daru, of course his right hand was going to be the best man, there was no getting over that. Though even now Daru couldn’t help but make comments.

“Slow and steady wins the race, but long dating relationships are totally lewd and..”

“Daru!, not now wait until after this.”

Okabe tried to hush him before the music started but it was a little too late. Kurisu had already started walking in and gave a visible sigh at him fighting with Daru now of all times.

After a few moments of Kurisu slowly walking up to the altar the ceremony started. Problem was Okabe was distracted the whole time with how pretty Kurisu looked. She was wearing a white wedding dress that was cut just below her knees but under it was a pair of cute stocking that added to the overall look. It was more modern than a normal wedding dress but Mayuri and Faris insisted she go with this one since it fit her figure the best, though she was set on a normal dress she had to agree with them, it did fit rather nicely all things considered.

What seemed like seconds gazing at Kurisu ended up being much longer and Mr. Bruan had noticed Okabe was spaced out right as he got to the most important part.

“Okabe! Pay attention or I’m raising your rent”

That snapped him out of it and he quickly tried to counter it.

“Mr. Bruan, of all days”

Okabe coughed and let him go on.

“Do you; take Kurisu to be your wife? And do you Kurisu take Okabe to be your husband?”

The two of them nodded and said “I do” right after each other.

“You can now kiss your bride”

Mr. Bruan smiled as he closed the book he was reading out of and gave them the signal to start already.

“I guess I’ll be getting my first kiss back after all”

Okabe smiled before kissing Kurisu, giving her a deep kiss that lasted quite awhile before breaking away to get air.

“Idiot”

Even though they were married now, kissing in front of everyone was one of the big things that caused Kurisu to turn bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I had this planned right when I said I was going to start this challenge.


End file.
